


more

by Anonymous



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Detective/Falk (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: A series of familiar letters, Anonymous





	more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ejunkiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejunkiet/gifts).



You once teased you wished to share more.  
More than an exchange of phrases,  
more than mere conversation,  
more than words.

It was in jest and that should have been the end  
but i found myself lost in daydreams over the possibility of more.  
More than stolen glances,  
more than sly smiles  
more than words.

My mind has run away with you and it is too late to get it back.  
So I am telling you,  
I took your flirtations to heart - to me it was so much more.

And so I am telling you,  
I want more.  
More of you,  
more of us,  
more than words.


End file.
